Sentry Duty
by Allyson
Summary: A soldier on sentry duty should always be alert - especially when you are partnered with your brother


_**Narnia**_** – Sentry Duty**

By Allyson

(A/N – Everything _Narnia_ related belongs to C. S. Lewis not me)

Multiple sheets of rain blanketed Narnia in a grey curtain. Those who found themselves unlucky enough to be caught outside in the dismal weather were instantly soaked through and unable to see beyond the length of their arm.

"Well, this is fun."

Edmund's voice was barely audible over the hiss of the rain but his companion who stood next to him heard the sarcastic comment. Peter didn't bother to turn to his dripping wet brother, having found that leaning against the Cair's wall saved his back from getting wet.

"This was your idea," he reminded him. He tilted his head so that the rain waterfalled off his helmet and onto his younger brother.

Edmund glared at the taller boy.

"I had a concussion," he replied, shaking water off his head and being rewarded with a trickle of rain down the back of his neck, causing him to shiver.

Peter shrugged, straightening his shoulders back to make his spine pop. "Technicality."

Edmund looked at him suspiciously, ignoring the raindrops dripping off his nose. "How did you get Susan to approve this?"

A guilty look flashed through Peter's eyes before he attempted to look indignant. It was clear that their sister knew nothing about their current whereabouts.

"I'm High King, Edmund," the older brother stated. "I don't need Susan's approval for everything I do."

Edmund smirked but wisely refrained from commenting.

From seemingly out of nowhere, Orieus stepped out of the raincloud besides the two Pevensie brothers, startling them into raising their swords. Orieus glared at them in amused disapproval.

"A soldier on sentry duty should always be alert," he lectured them. "The smallest sound or movement should alert you to a possible enemy. Those seconds are the difference between life and death."

"But if you're not an enemy, you're supposed to give us a signal so that we don't attack you," pointed out Edmund, sheathing his sword.

Orieus tilted his head to one side like a huge curious bird.

"My Lord, how do you know I didn't signal you while you were both distracted with your conversation?"

Both boys tried to look innocent and apologetic while also shooting blaming glances at one another.

"You were right to request some experience on sentry duty," Orieus continued, speaking directly to Edmund. "You have much to learn. Maybe an extra hour out here will help."

Peter was convinced the Narnian General was holding back amused laughter, but the Centurion turned and faded back into the rain before he could see his expression. Peter turned a glare back at his brother who was still staring at the spot Orieus had just walked away from, looking more like a sulking eleven-year-old than a king protecting his castle.

"Next time you hit your head, I'm going to ignore everything that comes out of your mouth," Peter promised.

"Hey," protested Edmund, snapping his head around. "It wasn't my fault."

"Well, it wasn't mine," shot back Peter, growing annoyed by the seeping cold numbing his toes.

Edmund blinked suddenly and his head whipped around again this time to stare into the grey gloom, his whole body tensing. Alerted to trouble, Peter was in instant battle mode, sword out ready and peering into the rain.

A second later, a blurry wet figure hurtled through the rain with a frightening yell. It was a stray fell creature left over from the White Witch's reign. With a frenzied look the creature lunged at Edmund, who instinctively raised his arm to block the sharp claws from coming near his face. Using the advantage of surprise, Edmund managed to push the creature a couple of steps backwards before delivering a stunning right hook that snapped the creature's head back. Edmund felt the bones in his hand crumple with a resounding crunch.

_That's going to hurt in the morning_, he thought, distractedly, as he watched Peter swing his sword around and decapitate the enemy's dazed head from its shoulders.

Within moments, Orieus was back by there sides, swords drawn but Edmund didn't notice. He was oblivious to everything around him as the pain in his hand escalated. He cradled his broken bones in his other hand, too afraid to look down at it. It wasn't until Peter's concerned blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of him, that Edmund gasped out loud in pain.

"Ed? Ed, are you okay?" Peter's frantic voice slowly filtered into his ears.

"Peter?" stuttered Edmund, his eyes wide.

Peter's gaze dropped down to Edmund's injury and tentatively reached out to examine it. Edmund hissed in pain and shied away.

"Oh, Ed," murmured Peter, distressed.

"Your Majesty, we need to get you to the Court Physician," Orieus announced, motioning them to move inside the castle.

Edmund nodded and allowed his brother to guide him inside. Seeing the anxiety in the older Pevensie's expression, Edmund managed a small smile for him.

"Remember your promise, Peter," he teased. Peter gave him a confused look. "Don't listen to anything that comes out of my mouth."

"But you haven't got a concussion," protested Peter, worried.

"You want to do sentry duty again?"

"Good point," smiled Peter, glad to see Edmund still retained his humour. His smile slipped a little as he added, "Any chance we can keep this a secret from Susan?"

For a moment, the pained expression vanished from his brother's forehead as he grinned at Peter's dilemma.

"Not a hope," was his sincere reply.

"Maybe sentry duty doesn't sound so bad," contemplated Peter, as the distinctive footsteps of their sisters came rushing towards them. "I am so dead."

The rain continued to pour down outside Cair Paravel but the wrath of Susan Pevensie could still be heard throughout Narnia.

The End


End file.
